The music is air of the heart
by Jamie Black 5
Summary: Serie de One-shot de parejas variadas de Naruto. 3.KibaIno-A labio dulce.
1. Doushite

**Notas de la Autora:** Estos seran una serie de One-shot basados en canciones o videos músicales, espero que sean de su agrado, este es el primer One-shot basado en el video de **Tohoshinki(DBSK,TVXQ) Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou?** que al español quiere decir algo como: ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de tí? Si tienen alguna pareja y canción de su agrado comentenmelo, asi como tampoco olviden dejarme comentario de que les pareció.

**Sugerencia:** Ver el video o escuchar la canción.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertencen, si así fuera muy pocos Shinobis usarían ropa.

* * *

**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou?**

_-Shikamaru- escuchó aquella voz que lo hizo abrir los ojos lentamente, su presencia era cercana y pudo descifrar que ella se había sentado a una corta distancia de él._

_Siguió observando las nubes como si fueran lo mas importante dentro de aquella situación-Hmph-dio lugar a que siguiera hablando, aunque no la mirara podía sentir su corazón palpitar alocado, fuera de sí y también aquel hormigueo que se hacía presente cada que Ino le hablaba volvía a apoderarse de él._

_Sintió la mirada de ella clavarse en su persona, pero controló aquel sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas._

_Ino estaba nerviosa, molesta, indignada, tantos sentimientos en aquel cuerpo que temblaba con ligereza, hace más de 2 años que ella conocía lo que aquel hombre de coleta sentía hacía ella, hace más de 2 años que esperaba una confesión de su parte pero hasta esa fecha nada había cambiado respecto a ellos, por más señales que la rubia le mandaba al moreno aquel seguía sin decirle nada y seguía fingiendo que el no sentía nada y algunas veces hasta se habían alejado notoriamente._

_Esa situación la tenía cansada, ya no podía esperarlo más, ya estaba harta de que él fuera tan cobarde y no le dijera nada, harta de no poder confirmar si aquello que hace años le había dicho Chouji era cierto._

_-Saldré con Kiba-anunció la chica en voz baja, sin embargo aquellas palabras resonaron amplificadas ante los oídos del Nara, su corazón había detenido aquellos latidos incesantes y su cabeza se había girado hacía ella por inercia._

_La observó fijamente ahora era ella la que estaba entretenida mirando las nubes, quería gritar un ¡No por favor no lo hagas! Pero aquellas palabras no salieron de su boca, no, al contrario se había quedado sin palabras-Suerte-murmuró fingiendo que nada le pasaba y volviendo a su posición anterior, aunque por dentro su mundo comenzara a despedazarse de a poco._

_La rubia volvió mirarle sorprendida, la decepción no tardo en llegar a su rostro, esperaba que él le diera motivos de no hacerlo, de no salir con el Inuzuka, pero parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y tal vez así era aquello._

_-Gracias-dijo con resentimiento en la voz, mientras se ponía de pie._

_Habían pasado más de seis meses de aquello, más de seis mese de no hablar con ella, más de 3 meses de decidirse a confesarle sus sentimientos, de buscarle sin éxito alguno, debido a aquella larga misión que tenía que cumplir la Yamanaka. Pero algo le decía que aquella mañana algo pasaría, ella volvería y podría decirle todo lo que hace años quería decirle sin lograrlo jamás por su estúpida cobardía._

_Después de vestirse y salir de su apartamento, caminó por las calles de Konoha, hasta llegar a aquella casa en la que anteriormente vivía, tenía que visitar a sus padres, si no su madre se molestaría y no quería problemas con ella._

_Abrió la puerta y se descalzó, caminó por su anterior hogar hasta escuchar unas voces en el comedor, se fue directo hacía allá por lo que al estar bastante cerca pudo distinguirlas. La más dura era la de su madre y la otra le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón, ella había regresado._

_-Buenos días Shikamaru-saludaron ambas mujeres al verlo entrar, y le ofrecieron asiento-ino te buscaba y le dije que ya no vivías aquí pero que no tardarías en venir, me retiro, con permiso-habló Yoshino poniéndose de pie-deben tener muchas cosas de que hablar-ambos se miraron al notar el tono de advertencia que la Nara había utilizado en su voz._

_-Gracias Yoshino-san-dijo Ino al verla alejarse, y volvió su mirada al joven de coleta frente a ella._

_-Volviste-comenzó él mientras una sonrisa de lado se asomaba en su rostro relajado, la chica no respondió a ella, lo que causó extrañeza en Shikamaru-Tengo algo que decirte-continuó con un ligero nerviosismo, por fin después de tanto tiempo le confesaría sus sentimientos a aquella hermosa kunoichi que se encontraba mirándolo expectante, parecían dos desconocidos, dos personas que se habían encontrado de repente y no sabían de que charlar._

_-Yo también-le dijo ella_

_-Entonces primero tú-y ahí iba de nuevo retrasando sus palabras otra vez, huyendo de la situación._

_La chica lo miró a los ojos por un instante, que para él fue eterno, mientras se embriagaba de nuevo de aquel cielo que representaban sus ojos , su corazón palpitó frenéticamente, sin embargo la chica parecía querer tomar fuerzas._

_-Me voy a casar-dijo de golpe, mientras que un kunai parecía clavarse en el pecho de Shikamaru, todo se había ido por la borda en ese instante, su corazón volvió a querer detenerse y el aire no entraba por sus pulmones-con Kiba-volvió a resonar aquella amplificación, lo odió, lo maldijo, en ese momento quiso matarle, quiso hacerlo sufrir como él lo estaba haciendo sufrir, encajarle un kunai en el pecho y mostrarle como se sentía. Pero reaccionó Kiba no tenía la culpa de su sufrimiento, él era el culpable, él y su cobardía._

_En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse, ya no a los ojos, ninguno podía mantener su mirada encontrada._

_-Que bien-habló secamente el Nara-espero que seas feliz-terminó y se puso de pie mientras la chica volvía a pensar que no le importaba en lo más mínimo al Nara._

Y ahora ahí estaba, observándola sonreír, se veía tan hermosa, con su pálida piel cubierta por aquel kimono blanco, y sus platinado cabello vagando libremente por su espalda.

Pasó saliva, iba tomada del brazo de su ahora esposo, y su pecho volvió a encogerse dolorosamente, ella sonreía y saludaba a todos emocionada, la gente los felicitaba y alegres le aplaudían, pero el mundo del Nara se caía por completo, ella recorría con su mirada a los presentes y sus orbes se detuvieron en los ojos chocolates que la miraban fijamente, su sonrisa se borró y sus músculos se tensaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien cachorrita?-preguntó el Inuzuka al notar la tensión de su mujer.

Lo miró y sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto-No podría estar mejor.

Shikamaru se dio media vuelta y se alejó del barullo, metió sus manos a los bolsillos recordando aquellas palabras que una vez le dijo su padre "Eres un cobarde", y siempre se detestaría por ello.


	2. Tal vez, quizá

**Notas de la Autora:** Pareja extraña pero atractiva xD, realizado para annifer, dedicalo al 100 a ella. Basado en la canción Tal vez, quizá de Paulina Rubio. No olviden dejar su comentario.

**Sugerencia: **Escuchar la canción.

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Tal vez, quizá.**

_Ino corría con rapidez por las calles de su aldea, buscaba con desesperación a Asuma-sensei o alguien de su equipo, odiaba que la abandonaran así como así, giró por un callejón estrecho y sin querer su hombro rozó con el de un individuo vestido con una capa negra, su rostro cubierto casi completamente por un sombrero, iba acompañado por otro hombre vestido igual que él pero más alto._

_-Lo siento-se disculpó mientras seguía su camino._

_No era que fuera mal educada, si no que no podía aceptar lo que su querido "equipo" le había hecho._

_-Maldito, Shikamaru , de seguro todo esto fue plan de ese imbécil, lo odio, es un idiota- murmuraba para ella misma, bastante enojada y en voz alta._

_Seguía por varios callejones estrechos, así que nadie podía escucharle, o eso era lo que ella creía-Eres una chica muy linda para tener ese lenguaje-escuchó una voz ronca a sus espaldas, la cual le hizo dar un brinco y se giró lentamente, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, no les había sentido._

_Eran los hombres con capa negra de antes, los observó con una ceja alzada-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó Ino dando unos pasitos hacía atrás y acercando su mano a su porta kunais._

_-En realidad si-habló el más bajo, su voz la hizo estremecerse, un ligero temblor recorrió veloz su cuerpo, el hombre se quito el sombrero que llevaba y pudo observar su rostro por primera vez, sus facciones le eran familiares, su cabello negro parecido al de alguien, no recordaba donde lo había visto, pero sus ojos, esa mirada fría, embelesadora, no pudo alejar sus zafiros de ella, le era imposible alejar su mirada de esos ojos, de ese profundo abismo negro que la perdió por completo, pero que sin embargo no rompía el contacto que tenía con las orbes celestes-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un delicioso té?-su voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones, mientras alejaba su mano de sus armas ninja._

_Les dio la información de aquella prestigiosa casa de té de la aldea, y siguió su camino, ahora en su cabeza estaba completamente ocupada por aquel hombre, ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde le había visto?_

_Desistió en su búsqueda y decidió ir aquella casa de té, donde les había señalado ella. Entro y los vio sentados en una mesa cercana ala puerta._

_Se paró alado de ella y muy segura de si misma-¿Quién eres?-preguntó tratando de que su voz no temblara._

_-Eso no te incumbe, chica rubia-respondió seco, sin embargo su gruesa voz volvió a causar una mezcla de raras y extrañas sensaciones en el cuerpo de la Yamanaka._

_-Por favor…necesito saberlo-pidió, casi en un ruego, tratando de respirar normalmente._

_-Vámonos-ordenó a su acompañante mientras se ponían de pie, su cara volvió a estar cubierta, por lo que Ino no miró de nuevo sus profundos orbes-lo siento chica rubia, pero si de verdad te interesa nos vemos ala entrada de la aldea, ya entrada la noche._

Y así había sido desde hacía tres años, desde que se enteró que el era un criminal y que las pocas veces que el podía visitarle debía ser a escondidas. De esas pocas veces, su voz, sus ideas, sus palabras tal llenas d sentido la hacían perder la razón, se había enamorado, estaba pérdida.

No lo quería de vez en cuando, lo quería siempre, cerca de ella; quería compartir con él, que él le diera su punto de vista maduro de siempre, que sus labios la besaran cada mañana,

-Itachi-habló en un suave gemido, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del hombre, su labios lo rozaron con deseo, mientras con un ritmo ligeramente acelerado los bordes rosados de su boca comenzaban una danza deliciosa que trataba de disfrutaba a cada movimiento-Te amo-su voz sonó entre cortada, su respiración no se normalizaba, porque podía sentir las manos del Uchiha exiliado recorrer su espalda al descubierto-quédate conmigo-su delgados brazos seguían aferrándose a él, volvió a besarlo, quería sus labios, disfrutarlos, recordarlos siempre, por que siempre era impredecible su próximo encuentro.

-no puedo-habló por fin el moreno mirándola fijamente, mientras apretaba suavemente con sus manos la cintura de ella-sabes que me es imposible, no insistas.

Dolorosas palabras para un corazón tan aferrado a aquel shinobi, tan interesado en mantenerle cerca, su pecho ardió pero sus ojos no dejaron correr lagrimas, no, no desperdiciaría su preciada y escasa oportunidad.

Su boca volvió a encontrarse con los labios pertenecientes al Uchiha, obligándolo a seguir el ritmo que la Yamanaka subía a cada segundo contado.

-Te lo dije Ino, lo nuestro no era bueno para ambos-susurró al oído de la rubia mientras con su mano derecha quitaba el elástico que mantenía su cabello recogido, ella fingió no escucharlo y se apresuró a alejar la capa con nubes rojas.

-Jamás me ha importado, jamás lo hará-tal vez aquel carácter y necedad eran lo que más le atraían de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, ella recorría su cuello con suaves besos y las pequeñas manos de la chica se enredaban en su cabello.

Haciéndolo vibrar de arriba abajo, eso era lo que quería evitar, aquella aceleración en su pecho tan solo aspirar su aroma, el enamorarse de aquella chica, imposible a sus manos, pero que sin embargo no quería perder.

La chica enredó sus piernas ala cintura del moreno, quien la sostuvo con sus brazos, la miró, de nuevo clavó su profunda mirada en aquéllas orbes celestes, que demostraban la seguridad que la chica mantenía siempre y a cada situación.

-Si tu no te quedas conmigo, yo me iré contigo-su voz detonaba confianza, lo cuál le hizo asomar una ligera sonrisa de lado, nada la haría cambiar de opinión, lo cual agradecía.

Porque, definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a perderla, y a ella no le importara que tipo de vida sería la de un exiliado, por que él estaría cerca.

Por que tal vez y sólo quizá, así lo tendría para siempre con ella.


	3. A labio dulce

**Notas de la Autora:**Wow, por fin llegó la inspiración para esta historia, la cancion me llamó mucho la atencion por lo que enseguida se me ocurrio esta pareja en especial para ya tenía tiempo queriendola escribir y la inspiración no se presentaba, al fin aquí la tienen, espero que les guste y me dejen su comentario. La verdad me gusta mucho trabajar con esta pareja por lo que me agradó el resultado xD.

**Sugerencia: **Escuchar la canción, A labio dulce de Iskander.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera Shikamaru e Ino ya estarían comprometidos y Kakashi no usaría demasiada ropa.

**Disclaimer 2: **La canción definitivamente no es mía, creanme no se como se besan los ojos xD

**

* * *

**

**A labio dulce.**

Se despertó lentamente aun con aquella situación dando vueltas en su cabeza, esos carnosos y ligeramente rosados labios aparecieron de nuevo en su mente apenas relajada de aquel increíble sueño que lo había abordado y una sonrisita ligeramente traviesa se asomó por el rostro del moreno, estaba decidido esa noche lo haría, agradecía que fuera el día en que solían salir a divertirse los ex novatos.

Alejó aquellas frescas sabanas de su piel tostada y se sentó en la orilla de la cama- ¡Buenos días akamaru!-saludó a su fiel compañero mientras se ponía de pie.

El enorme perro que descansaba a los pies de la mullida cama, apenas despertaba por lo que respondió con un suave ladrido.

El joven Inuzuka caminó hacía el baño, donde se lavó la cara, al salir se vistió con su atuendo de todos los días. El día debía transcurrir como siempre, así que debía ir a que le encomendaran una misión.

Se dirigió con emoción hacía la bien conocida torre de la Hokage, con su enorme compañero siguiéndolo de cerca. Hoy "tenía ganas" de caminar.

Mientras más se acercaba a la Florería Yamanaka más podía oler aquella fragancia que emanaban las flores variadas y frescas que ahí se vendían, aquella que ella misma poseía.

Una traviesa sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, cuando al llegar a aquel punto vio salir del local a una hermosa joven con una regadera en manos, sus cabellos agarrados como habituaba, en una alta coleta que llegaba hasta su cintura, su atuendo siempre el mismo, aquella falda que dejaba ver sus perfectamente torneadas piernas y su blusa que dejaba su abdomen plano al descubierto, el muchacho recorrió de abajo para arriba a ala chica deteniéndose exactamente en esos labios, en como la rubia los mordía de forma tentadora, esos deliciosos labios le llamaban, definitivamente, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-buenos días Kiba-saludó la muchacha haciendo que el Inuzuka despertara de su extraño trance-¿qué te trae por estos rumbos?-pregunto mientras una sonrisita amable salía a relucir.

-Buenos días Ino-respondió al saludo y ala sonrisa mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en los labios que ahora dibujaban una sonrisa-hoy…

La rubia le miraba confundida, mientras notaba como el castaño clavaba sus afiladas pupilas en ella.

-Me dieron ganas de caminar-respondió comenzando a caminar-¿Nos vemos en la noche?

-Por supuesto, sabes que no me perdería esa reunión por nada.

-Me alegro-respondió encaminándose a donde la Hokage una vez más, de verdad esa noche lo haría sin duda alguna.

Una misión de rastreo, nada grave, ni complicado, por lo que al atardecer ya se encontraba en su casa, su hermana seguía trabajando y su mamá se encontraba de misión.

Después de comer algo, se regresó a su habitación, se duchó rápidamente-Bien Akamaru ya casi es la hora-le habló Kiba al perro después de salir del baño-Hoy tienes la noche libre, solo ten cuidado y no te alejes demasiado de donde estaré.

Akamaru ladró en respuesta, el Inuzuka siguió vistiéndose hasta que se sintió cómodo-¿Qué te parece?-de nuevo un ladrido resonó en la habitación-entonces así será.

Su vestuario consistía en una camisa de manga larga color marrón, con los últimos 4 botones desabrochados, permitiendo ver parte de su pecho, su pantalón era negro completamente y sus zapatos también, su cabello estaba alborotado, justo como todos los días, sonrió antes su reflejo, volviendo a mentalizarse aquellos rosados labios, en como provocaban en él, tantas sensaciones.

Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a aquel lugar donde se habían quedado de ver los ex novatos, cada mes se reunían para platicar y pasar un rato entre amigos.

Entro al lugar, un aire juvenil dio de lleno en su rostro, el calor de tantos jóvenes reunidos allí, la música en volumen alto, las luces tenues creando un habiente de fiesta.

Humo por los cigarrillos encendidos, se encaminó esquivando gente y rozando hombros hacía la mesa que solían ocupar su amigos y él.

Ya estaban la mayoría reunidos, solo faltaban unos cuantos, pero su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a aquella rubia de largo cabello que reía de algún comentario hecho por Naruto.

Sus labios ahora mordían una pajilla de la que bebía, coloreados de un rosa intenso y un poco de brillo, resaltándolos, provocándolo de nuevo.

Un colmillo se asomó tras su sonrisa-¡Kiba!-lo llamó Naruto haciéndole una seña para que se acercara y eso hizo, sentándose así en el sofá justo al lado de Ino, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros desnudos de la rubia para poder caber en él lugar sin problemas, rozando su suave piel, causando ese agradable cosquilleo en su estomago.

Después de unos minutos platicando amenamente se completaron los nueve.

Shikamaru se había atrasado por que su mamá le había pedido un favor, así que ahora ya se había acomodado en su lugar y encendía un cigarro.

Sakura había tenido que hacer unos informes en el hospital, por lo que se retrasó en su arreglo personal, pero ahora buscaba su lugar alado de su amiga Ino.

-entonces vayamos por las bebidas-habló el Inuzuka sonriendo, sabiendo que Ino le seguiría apoyándolo.

-¡SI!-exclamó la rubia poniéndose de pie y tomando a Kiba del brazo-¿Qué estamos esperando?

-Vayamos entonces-sonrió satisfecho, su plan estaba resultando ala perfección.

Estando ya alado de la barra comenzó con los pedidos de sake preparado e Ino lo de las chicas, la observó inclinarse en la barra.

Sonreía mientras miraba al cantinero quien de seguro le hacía algunos comentarios entretenidos, al sentir una mirada, la rubia se giró al castaño, quien sonrió al momento de que las enorme orbes de la chica hicieron contacto con su mirada. El cantinero ya había dejado las bebidas del chico en la barra por lo que en un imperceptible movimiento se inclino un poco, tomando los labios de la Yamanaka desprevenidos y rozándolos con suavidad, se enderezó, tomó los pedidos y se retiró ala mesa.

Ino se tocó los labios sorprendida, y un tono carmesí comenzó a subir por sus mejillas.

-¡Kiba!-exclamó molesta por una explicación la chica, mirando hacía donde se alejaba la figura del chico perro.

Este escuchó su nombre y sonrió de lado, definitivamente su plan estaba funcionando.

Las horas se estaban pasando y los vasos vacíos de bebidas alcohólicas seguían en aumento.

La Haruno sacó a bailar a Naruto quien gustoso acepto, Shikamaru platicaba con Shino sobre una misión que habían tenido juntos, Hinata miraba a su rubio amigo de lejos, Chouji comía de la botana que quedaba, Sasuke había decidido que era tiempo de retirarse ya que ese tipo de cosas seguían sin ser para él.

Kiba tomó de la mano a Ino arrastrándola a donde todos los jóvenes se encontraban bailando, pasando su mano por la pequeña cintura de la chica la acercó su cuerpo, la rubia comenzaba a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música moviendo de igual manera el cuerpo del Inuzuka.

Los delgados brazos de la joven se enredaron en el cuello del castaño, mientras este seguía manteniéndola con firmeza de la cintura.

La música sonaba, y sus cuerpos se contoneaban ala par, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y esos labios volvieron a llamar su atención, se movían formando palabras que no escuchaba, ni trataba de hacerlo sin volvérselo a pensar, ni repasar su plan una vez más, la besó, los labios del Inuzuka se amoldaron con precisión a los de la rubia, moviéndolos con lentitud, esperando a ala respuesta de ella que parecía recia a moverse. Pero sin embargo lo logró, Ino respondió gustosa, dando oportunidad al castaño de juguetear con su boca hasta enredarse en su lengua, sus labios deseosos la devoraban con pasión, para ambos lo demás se alejó la música ya no sonó y sus cuerpos dejaron de moverse. El aire faltaba y sin desearlo se separaron.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo-susurró la joven contra los labios del chico.

-Y lo haría una vez más y otra y otra, jamás me hartaría, son tan suaves, tan dulces, justo como lo imaginé-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, perdiendose al instante en ellos-claro si tú me lo permites, cachorrita.

Ino sonrió, e instantaneamente se lanzó para apoderarse de los labios del chico.

No sabía si era por haber logrado su cometido, o por el alcohol que se encontraba en su organismo pero, de repente se sentía el chico más feliz del mundo, ya nada importaba, ahora solo estaban ambos, disfrutando, saboreando, degustándose uno al otro.

Dispuestos a hacerlo siempre, a mostrarse en esos maravillosos besos, lo mucho que se amaban uno al otro, dejando ver todo el amor que habían contenido por bastante tiempo.


End file.
